Solar modules typically include arrays of solar panels disposed within a modular frame. Solar modules, in many applications, are installed as multiple modules in a series of modules. For example, four solar modules may be installed as a 1×4 series of modules (i.e., a row of four modules). As another example, six solar modules may be installed as a 2×3 array of modules (i.e., two rows of three modules each). In such multiple module applications, it is typically necessary to ground all of the modules together. An existing method of grounding all of the solar modules uses a ground lug that is mounted by a bolt and nut to a screw hole along the solar module frame with the ground wire being mechanically held by a set screw. In this grounding method, the grounding wire is then daisy chained via the ground lugs throughout all of the modules over the length of the solar module array, with the end of the grounding wire attaching directly to the ground through a ground rod.